


Asses to asses, dust to dust

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Ass Play, Crack, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lesbian AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, pardon the pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: B & V have obvious love for each other's asses. So you get booty, but make it lesbian.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	Asses to asses, dust to dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarbieHytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbieHytes/gifts).

> For @barbiehytes, my headassery muse
> 
> I'm so sorry for the title, but also, not sorry at all.
> 
> THANK YOU HOLTZ FOR BETA-ING <3 I love u

They start having sex about two months into their relationship. To most of Vanessa’s friends, it’s shockingly late, and maybe it is--Brooke hasn’t ever waited that long, a fact she admits to Vanessa with a flushed face and downcast eyes when Vanessa tells her she wants to take things slow. But for Vanessa, the two months is crucial. It lets her know what her partner is like, lets her feel out their energy and compatibility before she gets fully invested.

Needless to say, the wait feels longer than ever with Brooke, and when Brooke finally eases Vanessa back on her bed and strips off every article of clothing at a painstakingly slow pace, she’s so relieved that she can hardly keep herself from squirming. Not that she has much of a choice--Brooke pins Vanessa to the mattress, nips her neck, sucks her nipples until she thinks she’ll come just from that sensation. She eats Vanessa out for what seems like far too short a time, licking her through to a second orgasm and practically grinning against Vanessa’s pussy when she slips two fingers inside it for a third. It’s enough to make Vanessa torn between cursing herself for her rule and thanking God for the buildup it’s caused. But the inner conflict resolves itself when she flips Brooke over onto her back, reducing the blonde’s quick mouth to a mess of incoherent babbling, begging, and whimpering with just a few quick circles of her clit and three fingers pumping in and out of her cunt.

Vanessa could listen to Brooke moan all day, and it’s when Brooke cries out Vanessa’s name during her climax that she decides she won’t need the two month rule anymore, because she never intends to let Brooke go. 

When they’re finished, and have finally had enough of holding onto each other, their breaths heavy and bodies warm, Brooke peels herself away, declaring that she’s going to shower quickly, but that Vanessa is welcome to stay. 

Of course Vanessa takes her up on the offer; after all, she’s too busy playing with herself while thinking about Brooke lathering herself up to get up and go, anyway. It’s only when Brooke comes out of the shower, though, that Vanessa realizes there’s something she’d been missing the entire time. 

Brooke turns away from Vanessa to grab some underwear from her drawer, dropping her towel as she does, and Vanessa’s brain nearly drops out of her pussy.

Brooke’s ass is--well, to put it bluntly, it’s definitely the best ass Vanessa has ever seen, beyond words or description. Just looking at it, Vanessa’s mesmerized, her entire body buzzing as thoughts about holding it, spanking it, and putting her mouth on it take over her mind. 

“What?” Brooke smirks as she pulls a thong over her hips then crawls back onto the bed to give Vanessa a kiss, jerking Vanessa from her fantasy. 

“Nothing.” Vanessa lies, hoping that Brooke doesn’t notice how hot her face is growing but almost certain that the older woman does. 

She thinks about Brooke’s ass for the rest of the day, the feeling of it in soft and smooth in her hand during round two lingering on her palm as she drives home.

\--

Vanessa’s ass is without a doubt the most tantalizing thing about her, and that’s saying something. Brooke had always been a bit of an ass woman, but Vanessa’s takes the cake, soft and round and just big enough for Brooke to squeeze and hold and dream about any time she lets her thoughts wander just a little too long. 

So it’s the perfect ego boost, really, when Brooke catches Vanessa practically drooling at her ass after she’s come out of the shower.

How could she resist slipping on the skimpiest thong she owned and wiggling her ass just a little extra to tempt Vanessa into grabbing her and spanking her just right? 

And, for that matter, how could she resist repaying the favour?

“D’you mind if I slip my hand into your back pocket?” Brooke whispers into Vanessa’s ear one day as they roam through the local mall, her hand already hovering near its desired destination. Vanessa shakes her head, and Brooke giggles a little as she slips her hand home, squeezing a little just to tease her girlfriend, watch as her face flushes scarlet at the sensation. 

“Naughty girl.” Brooke tuts under her breath when Vanessa squeaks a little the next time Brooke does it, withdrawing her hand quickly and giving Vanessa’s ass a gentle tap. “You like it a little too much when I play with your ass like that, huh?” 

“I swear to God, Brooke, keep doin’ that and you’re gonna get it when we get back to my place.” 

It’s an invitation, not a threat, and Brooke takes Vanessa up on it all too many times, squeezing and grabbing and subtly brushing, before they finally rush out of the mall together, Vanessa’s grip firm on Brooke’s wrist. 

Vanessa wastes no time in pushing Brooke onto the bed and flipping her over when they get home, worshipping every inch of Brooke’s ass and lapping at her hole so thoroughly that Brooke is convinced that she never wants to do anything else again. 

\--

They move in together about a year later, and it’s one month past their second anniversary that Vanessa notices that all her underwear has gone missing. 

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what’s happened, but Vanessa has nowhere to be that morning, so she decides it’s worth her while to play along.

“Babe, you seen my underwear?” Vanessa calls out to the kitchen, rolling her eyes when she gets nothing but poorly-suppressed giggles back.

“Nope!” Brooke calls back, “Did you check the laundry?”

“Oh, you're right, no I didn-- _ For literally every pair of underwear I own?”  _ she reels out of the bedroom, turning a hard glare towards the woman waiting for her in the kitchen. Brooke’s grin is smug and wicked, and Vanessa resolves right then and there to take matters into her own hands and wipe the expression off of Brooke’s face. 

“You took them, didn’t you?” she accuses pointedly, forcing an angry expression on her face despite the excitement she can feel snaking its way down between her legs. 

“Me? Take all your underwear so you can’t wear any all day?” Brooke gasps, throwing her hands up in mock surrender. “No, only a pervert would do that!” 

“An’ I’m lookin’ right at one.” Vanessa narrows her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. “Admit to it and tell me where they are, an’ I’ll go easy on you, otherwise, I got ways of makin’ you talk, Mary.” 

“Mm, no, I think I’d rather see you exposed all day.” Brooke shrugs, her eyes shining with mischief, and that’s when Vanessa decides she can’t wait anymore.

“Bedroom,  _ now _ .” she commands, and Brooke follows with a spring in her step, no doubt already trying to guess where things are about to go. But Vanessa has always loved surprising Brooke, so she decides against a traditional route, instead forcing Brooke to bend over the bed and then taking a step back to weigh her options.

“You love it when I play with that ass, huh?” she looks Brooke up and down critically, a plan slowly forming in her mind as she does so. “That’s what you wanted from this whole thing, too, ain’t it?” 

“Yes, mommy.” Brooke breathes, wiggling her ass as if to tempt Vanessa into caving already. But Brooke already knows better, Vanessa knows she does, and so she feels no guilt in reaching forward and slipping her hand between the blonde’s already-spread legs, skipping her ass altogether to tease along her slit through her jeans. Just enough to tease, not enough to please; Vanessa used to get impatient with that balance, but she’s learned well enough by now that drawing out Brooke’s pleasure only increases her own later. 

“Well, you’re not gonna get it.” Vanessa withdraws her hand suddenly, instead latching on to Brooke’s hair before shoving her face down into the mattress. 

“Listen carefully, sweetheart,” she leans down to whisper in Brooke’s ear, “You’re gonna tell me where you put my underwear, or I’m going to spank your ass so hard I  _ can’t  _ touch it for the next month, then I’m gonna put you on edge-only for twice that time. You understand me, princess?”

“It’s in my suitcase, mommy, the one we keep in the front closet.” Brooke whines, gasping with relief when Vanessa lets go of her hair in response.

“Good girl.” Vanessa coos, slapping Brooke’s ass as a little reward, a marker of what’s to come next. “See how much easier it is when you coboporate?” 

Brooke snorts, and Vanessa rolls her eyes. “You know what I mean, bitch. Now,” she continues, sliding back into domspace as quickly as she had almost fallen out of it, “There’s still the matter of your punishment. Can’t let you get away with trickin’ me, now, can I?” 

“No, mommy.” Brooke shakes her head, earning another spank, a little harder this time, closer to the level of impact Vanessa knows Brooke likes. 

“That’s right, we can’t.” Vanessa lands another slap, smiling when Brooke moans at the impact. “So here’s how it’s going to go down.” another hit, another moan, and Vanessa can hardly contain her own excitement as she continues, “You wanted to worship my ass today, you gonna worship it, and if you do it right, then I’ll take our strap--the nice, big, long one, that’s right sweetheart--an’ destroy that tight little hole of yours until you come so many times it hurts.”

Brooke mewls at the next spank, and Vanessa can’t help but snicker to herself, her heart melting just a little despite the persona she’s trying so hard to keep up. She loves this, loves turning Brooke into a mindless puddle beneath her, loves being able to make Brooke so needy for her hands, her tongue, her strap, that everything else melts away. 

"Alright, sweetheart, why don’t we get started?”

\--

Brooke takes her time to work her way down Vanessa’s body, kissing and nipping and stroking until Vanessa is squirming and gasping, trembling on the edge of impatience. She bites at the flesh of Vanessa’s ass, reminding her to stay still. It’s a shame, really--Brooke loves making Vanessa gasp underneath her, but at the same time, there’s nothing hotter than watching Vanessa try to keep herself together when Brooke can tell that she’s incredibly close to falling apart.

“So pretty, mommy.” Brooke smirks, bringing a hand up to knead at Vanessa’s other cheek as she continues to kiss her way over her ass, towards her hole. “Just the prettiest, most amazing ass.”

She smacks Vanessa’s ass suddenly, feeling a surge of arousal run through her body when Vanessa lets out a sinful moan. 

“You like that, mommy?” Brooke asks innocently, slapping Vanessa’s ass again, listening to that absolutely delicious moan again. 

“You know I do.” Vanessa grunts. 

“Good.” without further ado, Brooke squeezes Vanessa’s cheeks together before spreading them apart, trailing her tongue towards Vanessa’s hole. Within minutes of her flicking her tongue over Vanessa’s hole, swirling it in circles and every so often dipping the tip of her tongue into it, Vanessa’s moans have become short, high-pitched whimpers, and then they choke off, nothing but huffs of air coming out of her mouth before she goes rigid, screaming silently as she comes. 

“You good?” Brooke teases after Vanessa’s come down from her orgasm. Vanessa nods, panting hard in an attempt to catch her breath. Brooke giggles, moving up towards where Vanessa lays and wiping her mouth. 

“I’ll give you a second, then.” Brooke continues, tracing Vanessa’s stomach with a single finger, “Catch your breath, then why don’t you get that strap and do what you promised?”

Vanessa rockets up almost instantly, rushing over to their bedside table to grab everything necessary for the task at hand. 

“Turn over, let me see that ass.”

Brooke shivers with excitement as she watches Vanessa shimmy into the strap, slide on a condom, and begin to lube herself up, smiling with an almost wicked grin as she does.

It’s going to be a long night, but with Vanessa, that’s never a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not taking prompts rn.


End file.
